


New Home

by gl1tt3rpuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, also everyone's a bit younger in this au, and caleb's probably 5 rn or something, spencer and sherman are somewhere in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tt3rpuke/pseuds/gl1tt3rpuke
Summary: A non-canon (;-;) fic about Spencer and Sherman adopting a new son





	New Home

Holding his blonde bf's hand, Spencer looked around the orphanage. Him and Sherman had been planning on getting a kid for quite some time now. Starting a family was something the two had been very excited for. They had already set up a bedroom for a young boy and everything. Now that they had fixed up the house they moved into, it was suitable for a kid. They had even considered getting a pet, too. Sherman wanted a dog but, knowing his boyfriend's irrational fear of them, a cat was the way to go. Dogs were much too noisy, anyways. And, if they were going to be a family, maybe they could get married sometime, too.

They came into a room where a lot of the kids were playing. The sound of children laughing and playing made the couple feel happy. They all looked like they were having fun and the fact that they'd be taking one of these kids home today was exciting. Some of them were focused on the TV, others loudly playing with toys and arguing over who got to play with which doll. Overall, all the kids seemed like they'd be great to take home. It was going to be tough for the two to choose. Plus, they didn't even want to think of how disappointed the kids would be if they weren't chosen.

"All the kids here are so cute,, I want all of them, Spencie,," Sherm giggled as he squeezed his boyfriend's hands. 

"I knowwww,,," The other responded. "We need to decide on one,, though. It's hard, I know." 

The two continued to look around for a while, still having trouble deciding on the perfect child. Eventually, one specific kid had gotten their attention. They looked at a kid sitting in the corner, hugging a wolf stuffed animal, his curly hair dropping down and covering his face a bit. He look absolutely miserable. His eyes were all red and puffy, it was obvious he had been crying. He looked around at the other kids. It seemed like he wanted to join them, to make new friends but, he was just too shy. He kept to himself in his little corner where he felt safe. No one would bother him there. 

Spencer tapped Sherman's shoulder, pointing at the lonely kiddo in the corner. "What about that one? Looks like he could really use a home, poor kid."

Sherman nodded in response. 

A nice lady entered the room, her hands intertwined. "Have you two decided yet?" 

"That one." Sherman pointed to sad kid. "He's perfect,," 

The woman nodded. "Ah, yes, Caleb. He's only been here for a week. He's quite skittish." She went over to Caleb and bent down to his height. "C'mon, sweetie. Two very nice men would like to adopt you." She spoke in a soft, comforting voice. Although Caleb hadn't been here for very long, she knew to be extra careful when talking to him. The young boy got up with the lady, holding her hand tightly. She walked him over to Spencer and Sherman.

"Hey, champ. How're you?" Sherman stuck his hand out for the kid to shake but, he just hid behind the woman. 

"Sorry about that. He'll get used to you, I promise. Come, follow me." She smiled warmly and lead the two men into her office. She sat down at her desk and told the other two to sit at the chairs in front of it.

After speaking for a little, Caleb watched as the two men filled out the paperwork. 

"Caleb," the woman began. "Meet your new parents!" 

He didn't know how to feel. Sure, he was happy he was getting a new home. He was happy to finally get out of the orphanage. He hated it there. He was too scared to try making any friends. The poor kid just wanted his parents. His real parents. He didn't understand why his father didn't just keep him or sent him with his uncle. Hugging himself, Caleb put his head down and gritted his teeth, trying not to let any sobs escape from his mouth. 

Noticing something was up, Spencer and Sherman were quick to comfort the boy. The both hugged him, Sherman stroked his hair. 

"Shh,, it's okay, champ." the black-haired man patted his new son's back, trying his best to comfort him. He was always so awkward when it came to that. "It's okay."

The blonde picked up Caleb and bounced him. "Thank you, Ma'am. We'll take good care of him." 

She smiled and waved the two goodbye.

They wall walked to their car, Spencer opened the backseat door for his bf. Smiling, Sherman carefully sat Caleb down in the car seat, buckling him in and then kissing him on the forehead. Afterwards, Sherman got into the passenger's seat and waited for Spencer to start the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride home was quiet. At least, on Caleb's end it was. The couple had tried getting Caleb to speak but, it was all just failed attempts. They asked how old he was, he simply held up 5 fingers. They asked his favorite color. He pointed to the pink part on his sweater. They asked his favorite animal. He held up his wolf stuffie. At this point the two could only assume he was a mute. That didn't change how they felt about him, of course. They still loved him very, very much and were still super glad they adopted him. The car pulled up into the driveway and everyone got out. Caleb looked at the house. It was in a better condition than the old house he was in. And it seemed bigger, too.

"Welcome to your new home, kiddo." Spencer ruffled the boy's curly hair. "Hope you like it."

He nodded in response and headed inside, following his dads. He sat himself down on the couch and turned on the TV, nervously watching his new dads. They seemed nice but, Caleb was still unsure about them. He jumped a bit as they sat down next to him. 

"Whatcha watching, bud?" Sherman tried to start a conversation. 

Caleb shrugged. 

"Um. What do you want for dinner? We can have anything you want." Sherman made another attempt.

Another shrug. 

"Right.. I'll just order a pizza, then. Does that sound good?" Spencer asked. 

Caleb nodded. At least it wasn't another shrug.

"Um.." Caleb spoke up, quietly. Luckily Spencer and Sherman weren't talking or anything, or they wouldn't be able to hear him.

Spencer and Sherman's eyes lit up. Finally! Their son had spoken! 

"Yes?" Spencer tilted his head, watching the kid. 

"Where's...the restroom..?" He fiddled with his hands.

"Oh! It's the first door when you go upstairs, sweetie." Sherman smiled as Caleb nodded, heading up the stairs.

After a few minutes, Caleb came back downstairs. The pizza must've already arrived, Caleb could smell the greasy and cheesy goodness. Smiling slightly, he wandered off into the dining room with his new parents. He climbed into his seat and licked his lips at the plate Sherman set in front of him. 

"Thank you." He said, speaking quiet once again. He quickly wolfed down his food. He was starving. The poor kid hadn't been eating much at the orphanage. He didn't feel comfortable enough to do so and he was much too upset. Although it was only a simple pizza that wasn't even made by his parents, he was still more than happy to eat it. He finished his slices of pizza and his juice and slid out of his chair, yawning and stretching.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." Spencer chuckled. With a smile he got up and scooped up his son. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs. You're gonna like your new room." He carefully cradled Caleb in his arms and headed up the stairs, Sherman following him. Once they got to the kid's bedroom, Spencer carefully set the young one down on the floor. Caleb looked around the room, his eyes sparkling and his mouth wide. The room was filled with new toys, posters and decals covering the wall. The bed was made and decorated with stuffies. This room was much bigger than his old one, too. 

He climbed into his bed and curled up, hugging his wolf stuffie. Sherman took the comforter off of the bed and tucked Caleb in, kissing him on the forehead. Spencer kissed his forehead as well. 

"We love you." Spencer whispered, turning off the light and gently closing the door as him and the blonde man left the room.

"I love you, too." Caleb replied with a small smile. He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Today was a great day. He shifted to get comfortable and eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
